


SPN drabble challenge:- Safe Sex

by deanandsam



Series: SPN Drabble Challenge [43]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, SPN Drabble Challenge, word:-safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 09:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20812736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: word:- safe. Sam finds an article online dealing with abducted children. It makes them wonder if it's a case for them.





	SPN drabble challenge:- Safe Sex

'Look at this, Dean.'

Dean pushed off the chair with a grunt. 'What? You found a new porn site.'

Sam glanced up with a disapproving frown. 'I don't go surfing for porn sites.'

'Well, you should,' Dean shot back with a wink. 'It'd loosen your prissy ass a bit.'

:

Ignoring the words, Sam turned the screen to let him read the title article.

"Kids are being kidnapped from all around the country."

Dean shrugged, laying a comforting hand on his sibling's shoulder. 'We can't save everybody, Sammy.'

'No, Dean. You're not getting it. The kids are taken but the next day they turn up on their parents' doorstep unhurt except for a needle mark on their arm.'

'Huh. A kidnapper with a conscience or maybe just a weirdo that has a 'stick a needle in a kid's arm' fetish. Doubt it's our kind of thing, Sam.'

:

'Dean,' Sam asked, hesitant. 'Do you think we've left a kid somewhere; you know like dad with Adam?'

The older man's features grew dark. Adam was something he still couldn't forgive John for.

'What brought this on? And anyway, I only practise safe sex.'

Sam gave a snort. 'Accidents can happen.'

'Just what are you trying to say here, dude?'

'I just wondered, is all. I'd hate to think a kid of ours was kicking around somewhere with the Winchester bad-luck on his tail.'

:

A thoughtful expression stamped itself on Dean's face as he met Sam's gaze. 'Is there any way to find out?'

'Do you want to?'

'Maybe. Do you?'

'If something turned up, what would you do?'

'Check out the kid. See if things are okay with him.'

'Like dad.'

'Yeah, like dad,' Dean admitted with a wry curl of his lips.


End file.
